


a blessing in disuse

by acheforhim



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt's Very Sensitive Neck, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: Geralt's neck is VERY sensitive.Jaskier finds out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 333





	a blessing in disuse

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this to cheer myself up, hopefully it does the same for someone else 💖

Geralt is… a morning person.

It’s not like Jaskier didn’t _know_ that about him; the witcher needs less sleep than him, so he’s usually started his day by the time Jaskier rolls over in whatever cot or roll he fell asleep in and miserably greets the day. He’s gotten used to it to the point where it’s actually worrying if Jaskier gets up and Geralt is still asleep - it’s usually a sign his wounds are worse than he let on, and he needs rest to heal. There is little Jaskier can do on those mornings but fret over him wordlessly and scrounge up some semblance of a healthy breakfast that he can offer the witcher when he awakes.

So it’s not the fact that Geralt wakes early that surprises Jaskier, it’s that he’s quite literally _up and at_ _‘em_ as soon as his eyes open, which is a lot quicker than Jaskier has thought to expect from any of his partners.

Geralt didn’t seem particularly _excitable_ in the mornings before they got together, so Jaskier dares to flatter himself with the thought that maybe it’s the fact that Geralt is waking up next to _him_ has him so eager to fuck first thing in the morning. He doesn’t know if that’s the truth, of course; he hasn’t quite brought it up yet. He has no complaints about waking up to gentle rubs over his back that are meant to tenderly urge him awake so that Geralt can kiss him and touch him and take him apart while they’re both still soft and pliant and warm under the covers. He’d prefer to not ruin a good thing by questioning it too much. He concludes Geralt just likes to start his day right when he has the chance to do so, and he tries not to think too much about it.

And then, one morning, he wakes up nuzzling into Geralt’s neck.

He’s pretty sure that’s how they wake up most mornings, Jaskier half on top of Geralt with his face smushed against his neck, but usually Jaskier is roused by Geralt’s hands on him; he doesn’t wake so early on his own. Still, he’s not opposed to a little cuddling before they get to business, so he nuzzles against Geralt’s neck harder and shifts his leg on top of Geralt so that they’re pressed even closer together under the blanket.

Two things happen as a result:

One, Jaskier’s thigh, seeking to slot between both of Geralt’s, finds his very had dick instead, and—

Two, Geralt lets out the sweetest whimper Jaskier has ever heard come out of him. Out of anyone, really.

Jaskier slowly rises on his elbow to look at his witcher, and his eyes are met with the most beautiful sight of Geralt looking up at him, alert and needy, his lips parted to release unsteady breaths. Jaskier has no idea what has him so worked up, but he can’t resist him, leaning in to kiss him nice and slow. When he starts to pull away, Geralt comes up with him and brings his hand up to Jaskier’s head to hold him in place, deepening the kiss hungrily. Jaskier indulges him for a while - indulges himself, really - before he gently nips at Geralt’s bottom lip and pulls away properly.

“Good morning,” he says, and Geralt smiles.

“‘Morning,” he replies, and reaches to pull Jaskier back down to him, but Jaskier grabs his wrist and pins it next to his head he shifts to sit atop Geralt.

“What’s gotten into you lately?” he asks.

“You have, mostly,” Geralt replies with a little smile. He could easily free his wrist from Jaskier’s hold just by pushing against it, but instead of that he turns his head to the right and groans as he nibbles on Jaskier’s wrist playfully, pressing a gentle kiss to his pulse point afterward. It would be very distracting if Jaskier weren’t focused on something else entirely.

As soon as Geralt looked to the side, a faint red spot on his neck became visible. It takes Jaskier a moment to realize he must have left it there as he burrowed into Geralt’s neck, his unshaven beard scratching against his skin. He gives himself a second to be alarmed about the fact that he must have been rubbing his face into Geralt’s neck in his sleep for a while, if it was enough to leave a mark, but then things start to click together.

He’s been waking up with Geralt all over him _because_ he’s been nuzzling into his neck. It’s been enough to get him hard every time they sleep together, to have him make _that sound—_

Jaskier’s fingertips come to touch the redness, feather-light. It’s enough to have Geralt freeze with his lips still on Jaskier’s wrist, completely still for a moment before he turns his head back to Jaskier, as if careful not to dislodge his touch.

Neither of them says anything, the tension growing, and then Jaskier slides his thumb over the other side of Geralt’s neck. He doesn’t squeeze, just places his hand firmly on top of Geralt’s throat, and yet Geralt sinks back into the bed, his breath leaving him in stutters.

“Fuck, Geralt,” Jaskier whispers. He pulls his hand away, gently scraping his nails over Geralt’s skin as he goes, and Geralt throws his head back with a cut-off whimper, his hips arching up to meet Jaskier’s ass. “Can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from me,” he says, dragging his nails down from below Geralt’s ear, curious to see if there’s any spot more sensitive than the rest or if all of them are equally likely to aid him in making Geralt melt.

“Wasn’t intentional,” Geralt says, though there’s not much conviction behind it, breathless as he is. “Jaskier…”

“Begging already?” Jaskier says, delighted. He doesn’t need Geralt to say _please;_ hearing his name in that tone, as close to a whine as Geralt gets, is more than enough. “Oh, I’m going to have fun with this.”

Geralt gives him a look that says _This is why I didn_ _’t tell you,_ but any annoyance dissipates when Jaskier leans in, Geralt parting his lips readily. He is _so_ sweet when he gets needy, all whimpery, clutching at Jaskier hard enough to bruise him just to bring him that much closer. Jaskier takes mercy on him and shifts until his leg is between Geralt’s again, giving him something to rut against as Jaskier grabs Geralt’s hair to pulls his head to the side and bare his neck again. Geralt curses under his breath but doesn’t protest, just closes his eyes and holds his breath in anticipation.

Jaskier kisses down Geralt’s jaw, lips barely touching his neck as he makes his way towards his shoulder. It’s tempting to keep teasing him, but Geralt is strung so high already, Jaskier is more than ready to play him and see what kind of music they can make together.

Geralt doesn’t disappoint, moans vibrating under Jaskier’s lips when he starts kissing his throat, hips creating a steady rhythm against Jaskier’s thigh. His hand comes up to push his hair away, make sure nothing’s in the way, and Jaskier rewards him by scraping his teeth over Geralt’s neck.

“Jaskier,” he whines again, jerking against him.

“I know,” Jaskier says and slides his hand down Geralt’s body until it settles on his cock. Geralt moans and pushes against it, sighs in relief when Jaskier reaches into his smallclothes and wraps his hand around him. He bites Geralt’s neck gently and can’t help but moan when he feels Geralt’s cock pulse in response. “That’s it,” he whispers. He lifts up enough to be able to bring his hand to Geralt’s lips. “Get my fingers nice and wet,” he says, and Geralt flushes and obeys, sucking two of Jaskier’s fingers in with a greedy moan. He grabs his wrist, closes his eyes, shows off as he licks his fingers one by one. He gives Jaskier an adorable pout when he pulls them away soon.

“Good boy,” Jaskier says, and Geralt flushes with pleasure again.

Jaskier leans in to kiss him, bringing his hand down to Geralt’s cock again, the slide against it made just a little easier now. He doesn’t get up for oils because he doesn’t mean this to last, nuzzling into Geralt’s neck again to tease him with his beard before he sinks his teeth into him again. Geralt thrashes against him, fucks up into his hand, and Jaskier can’t wait to fuck him like this, to feel Geralt squeeze around his cock as Jaskier bites on his neck.

“Jaskier, Jaskier—” is all the warning he gets before Geralt pulses in his hand and comes all over himself, Jaskier dragging long, raspy moans out of him as he keeps pumping him until the runs dry.

Jaskier’s hand is shaking when he reaches into his own underwear to touch himself, driven close by both his fantasy and by the very real Geralt currently panting under him. He sits up and drags Jaskier in for a rough kiss, more in control now that he’s not driven wild by need, and soon Jaskier spills all over Geralt’s chest, making an even bigger mess of him than he already was.

Geralt drags him down while he’s still shaking, moaning at the aftershocks, lazily letting Geralt kiss on him more than kissing back. Geralt pulls away for a moment and gives him a soft smile before he pulls Jaskier half on top of him and starts pressing soft kisses to his cheek that make Jaskier’s heart swell.

“So,” Jaskier says at length, resting his chin on his hands on top of Geralt’s chest so he can look at him, ignoring the stickiness underneath. “That’s a thing.”

“Mm-hm.”

“ _How_ is it a thing?”

Geralt shrugs. “Don’t know. Could be a curse.”

“Hm.” Jaskier stretches to run two fingers over the marks he left on Geralt’s throat, just to feel him shudder. “I’d say it’s more like a blessing.”

Geralt swats his hand aside and rolls them until he’s pinning Jaskier to the bed.

“I’ll give you a blessing,” he murmurs, leaning down for a kiss.

Jaskier is more than happy to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mordrecl)


End file.
